Tiamat
'Tiamat '''is the lawful evil dragon goddess of greed, queen of evil dragons and, for a time, a reluctant servant of the greater gods Bane and later Asmodeus. She is a member of the Draconic pantheon. Tiamat was also the eternal rival of her brother Bahamut, ruler of the good metallic dragons. Description Tiamat was a unique chromatic dragon, who had one head for each primary colour of the most common species of chromatic dragons (Red Dragon, Black Dragon, Blue Dragon, Green Dragon, and White Dragon). Each head was able to operate entirely independently of each other and had the powers of a member of the respective race of dragonkind. Her body also had traits in common with a Wyvern, including a long tail tipped with a poisonous stinger. Avatars ''The Dark Lady The Dark Lady ''was a Mulan female with long dark hair and completely black eyes. She always wore dark robes and frequently had a seductive smile on her face. ''The Chromatic Dragon The Chromatic Dragon was a dragon with stubby legs and five heads that could be any combination of head belonging to a chromatic dragon, the skin of each merged into three stripes -- blue-green, gray and purple before they merged again into brown skin that covered her tail. Tiamat has three manifestations in Avernus as well. One of which never left the gate to Dis. Her manifestation as Azharul was her other 'public' face used for when foes challenged her to combat, meanwhile her original body remained secluded in her lair. Dogma To Tiamat, deities of all creeds and from every pantheon are inherently tyrannical, and therefore her rivals. She considered herself the only being powerful enough to defy these gods and overthrow their despotic rule. Realm She has a lair in Avernus, on the Nine Hells, known as Tiamat's Lair. History For ages, sages debated whether if Tiamat actually was a deity or not. Many believed she was the archetype of evil dragon-kind, a devil or demon, the avatar of another deity or even a mortal dragon so powerful that chromatic dragons revered her as their queen and creator. Whatever she was, sages knew for certainly that she was powerful and worshipped by evil dragons as a goddess. The fact is that Tiamat was actually a goddess. She came into existence alongside the rest of the draconic pantheon when the first dragons were born. Her origins were highly conflicting, however, as there were many accounts about how she came into being. Relationships Tiamat was the antithesis of her brother Bahamut, as both of them represented opposing values, and this enmity was reflected in the attitude of each deity's worshippers as well. She was also at odds with her brother Null for some slight lost to history. Having once been an archfiend living on Avernus, Tiamat was loosely allied with Bel and lent him many Abishai to fight in the Blood War. She resented Mammon for converting some evil dragons away from her. She helped Asmodeus forge his Ruby Rod.5 She developed an enmity with Asmodeus and the archdevil Bel after they betrayed her. She maintained a male consort from each of the chromatic dragon races. She had children with each of them and they serve her as mortal agents. Temples Though most evil dragons honoured Tiamat, few keep shrines dedicated to her in their lairs because they didn't want her gazing at their treasure hoards. Instead, they dedicate vast, gloomy caverns to their deity and kept them stocked with treasure and sacrifices. Tiamat had more temples among her non-dragon followers. The most prominent sites of her faith were the Altar of the Scales. Category:The Great Arcana Totality Category:Deity Category:Dragon Category:Evil Category:Antagonist Category:Religion